


Kimchi Jjigae

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Rutting, Smut, blowjob, domestic jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: domestic jjp au but with smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this turned out a bit short but i really hope you enjoy!
> 
> if it's unclear, this is supposed to be a flashback. to before jaebum left for his business trip. hehe
> 
> if you want a fluffy domestic jjp au be sure to check out my bb jcebum's fic, Cute bc that was inspired by the same prompt, except it's fluff hehe

Jinyoung was staring into space. Again. As he always did when Jaebum was away, because he had nothing to do. Jinyoung sighed, recalling how Jaebum had come up behind him the other day when he was cooking dinner. It’d been raining heavily and neither of them wanted to go out to eat, so Jinyoung had decided to cook for Jaebum while he took a nap. 

 

Jinyoung hummed and danced lightly to a tune in his head, grabbing the ingredients he needed and chopping them up. Then, he waited for the water to boil, tapping his fingers lightly on the counter as he peered into the living room where Jaebum had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled softly at the sight of his boyfriend dozing off on the couch, mouth open and snoring lightly. Looking back at the pot, he realised the water had boiled already, quickly adding the chilli paste and stirring the water to dissolve it. Then followed the meat and seafood, Jinyoung drooling at the aroma. It smelled so good and Jinyoung couldn’t wait to eat it already. He danced around a bit more before throwing in the vegetables, giving the stew a final stir before deeming it ready. Just as he was about to turn around and wake Jaebum up for the meal, he felt a presence behind him and hands on his waist a second after, sliding around to encircle him in a back hug. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, turning around to whisper in Jaebum’s ears, “It’s done now. We can eat already.” But as he tried to remove Jaebum’s hands from his hips, he was met with Jaebum’s resistance, his boyfriend pressing even closer to him. Close enough for him to feel his hardened length. 

 

“Babe, I’m hard..” Jinyoung gulped as he tried his best to not get turned on, now wasn’t the time for them to be fucking around, they still had dinner to eat and he didn’t want it to get cold just because they couldn’t control themselves from acting like horny teenagers who couldn’t get enough of each other. Even though they were basically that, except maybe a bit more mature and slightly better at holding back from ravaging each other in any possible place. 

 

“Jaebum, not now…” Jinyoung reasoned as he trained his gaze on the steaming pot of kimchi jjigae he’d just cooked for his boyfriend, reminding himself to not give in to Jaebum. 

 

“Do you know what I dreamt of? I dreamt of you sucking me off with a plug in your ass and playing with yourself because you couldn’t wait for me to help you out…that’s what made me so hard.” Jaebum trailed off, grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist and leading it to his crotch, pressing it against his erection. “Fuck-” Jaebum’s eyes darkened even further at the contact, grinding against Jinyoung’s palm, hands shooting out to hold onto the counter for support. 

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he felt his last bit of sanity slipping away from him, giving in to his desires as he turned off the fire, dragging Jaebum to their bedroom. “Fine...but don’t blame me if the jjigae doesn’t taste as good when we eat it later.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, rocking his hips down on Jaebum’s and moaning at the friction between their cocks. He kissed Jaebum needily but decided he couldn’t wait any longer, moving down Jaebum’s torso and leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest to his abdomen.When he reached his crotch, he pulled his boyfriend’s boxers down, taking him into his mouth. His thumbs rubbed small circles into Jaebum’s thighs where he knew he was sensitive, causing his boyfriend to buck his hips up sharply at the sensation. Jinyoung pulled off a little at the sudden thrust, glaring at Jaebum from his position which made Jaebum smile sheepishly, “sorry, babe.” Jinyoung then continued bobbing his head up and down on Jaebum’s length with a hand on his hips to prevent his boyfriend from accidentally choking him, moaning when Jaebum suddenly came with no warning, swallowing his release before moving back up to kiss Jaebum, letting him taste himself. 

 

Jinyoung rutted against Jaebum’s thighs, they were so muscular, letting out a mewl when Jaebum lifted his thighs up to rub against his crotch, helping him get himself off. “I’m so c-close..” and he came with a shout as Jaebum sat up to bite playfully at his neck. He blushed deeply, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to connect the dots and expose his biting kink- he knew Jaebum would only use it against him and not to pleasure him, because Jaebum loved to tease. His prayers were answered when Jaebum let out a guttural moan, “Fuck...you love my thighs that much, huh? Coming before I even get to touch you...you dirty boy.” Jaebum then pulled up his boxers, patting Jinyoung’s ass playfully and heading out of the room. 

 

“I’m gonna heat up the jjigae now...you’d better come out soon if you want it.” Jinyoung groaned at the implication, hoping fervently that his boyfriend would be nice enough to save him a portion as he cleaned up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> christmas is coming and so is the end of this series. i'd like to thank each and every one of you for clicking on my stories and reading it, leaving me kudos and comments... i truly appreciate all of you, even the silent readers. thank you so much for your support on my work, i will continue to write more stories in the future. 
> 
> if you liked this story, you can click on the series or my profile for more... and if you didn't, still please check my other works out as my works are different and who knows? maybe you'll like another one of my stories. 
> 
> if you read till here, the end of my lengthy note, thank you so so much. i love you.
> 
> see you tomorrow with a new fic. <3
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
